


It may not seem like very much (But I’m yours)

by Mimozka



Series: Russian Speaking Oliver [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alexander Pushkin - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Russian poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, she will ask him what that poem meant, but until then knowing he loved her was more than enough. </p><p>Or "what happens when Oliver recites Russian poetry to Felicity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It may not seem like very much (But I’m yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dearest friend iloveyourintimate who helped me decide on a poem and who discussed it with me. Обнимаю и целую тебя, дорогая и надеюсь что етот разказ тебя понравится :) 
> 
> Italics parts are the poem and translation
> 
> Please proceed with caution as the following piece may cause rotting teeth, diabetic coma and any other health-hazardous conditions related to sugar and sweet things of any kind.

 

**Oliver is reciting Alexander Pushkin’s **" To *** " (1825). Because when you think Russian poetry, Pushkin is the way to go. Especially when it comes to love poems.**** ****I reccomend listening to it in Russian[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKbutYhFZy8).** **

****  
**** **That being said, the english translation is not mine. I used one from[this website](http://www.poetarium.info/pushkin/moment.htm), since I didn’t want to risk ruining the entire poem (the necessity of translation takes away from it already)…**

* * *

 

It’s been a very long day. And a slow one, too.

Oliver hung up the phone after forty-minutes’ worth of negotiations with their subsidiary in Moscow. Leaning back into his chair, he let out a tired sigh.

He was ready for this day to be over.

"Hey," came a soft voice from his office’s doorway. He opened his eyes to see Felicity standing there, flashing him a soft, but tired smile.

"Hey," he whispered back, smiling despite himself. "Come here," he held out a hand towards her.

And she did, the familiarity of the soft clicks her heels made as she walked through his office was soothing. 

Five strides later she was holding her hand in his, standing between his legs.

Oliver tugged on her hand, silently asking her to sit down, and when she did, he wrapped his arms around her once she was settled on his lap, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Everything go okay?" Felicity asked, entwining her fingers with his and leaning back into his chest. 

Good thing she insisted on getting the sturdy chair when they did the renovations on their floor at QC.

Normally, she wouldn’t be allowing herself to show such familiarity at the workplace, but it was well after work-hours, everyone had gone home ages ago, and they’d both had a crappy day and could use the comfort.

Her eyes closed and her lips parted in a barely audible sigh when she felt Oliver’s lips press gently against her throat.

"We rescheduled for Monday." he whispered against her skin between kisses. 

"Have I ever told you that I lovne it when you speak Russian?" Felicity asked, after a beat of silence, eyes still closed.

At first Oliver said nothing. She could feel his breath on her neck, raising goosebumps on her flesh. 

She was just about to twist in his arms to face him, when she felt his chest vibrate moments before he spoke to her.

_Ya pomnyu chudnoe m’gnovenie:_  
 _Peredo mnoi yavilas’ ti”,_  
 _Kak mimoletnoe videni’e_  
 _Kak geniyi chistoi krasoti”_

_(The wondrous moment of our meeting…_  
 _I well remember you appear_  
 _Before me like a vision fleeting,_  
 _A beauty’s angel pure and clear.)_

Oliver whispered in her ear, his voice low and deep in that way that always gave Felicity the best kind of shivers. 

His teeth nipped lightly at the shell of her ear as he spoke to her. 

 _V toml’enyah grusti beznadejnoi,_  
V trevogah shumnoy sueti”,  
Zvuchal mne dolga golas nejni”  
i snillis’ mil’ie cherti

 _( In hopeless ennui surrounding_  
The worldly bustle, to my ear  
For long your tender voice kept sounding,  
For long in dreams came features)

One of his hands untangled from hers at their place around her waste and reached up to swipe her hair to one side so that the back of her neck was bare to him.

With kisses so impossibly soft, Oliver trailed a path from her shoulder to her neck, causing Felicity to feel like she wanted to stay in that chair with him forever.

 _Shli godyi. Bur’ pori”v metyajnyi”_  
Rasseyal prejnie mechti”,  
i ya zabi”l tvoi golas nejni”,  
Tvoi nebesni”e cherti” 

 _(Time passed. Unruly storms confounded_  
Old dreams, and I from year to year  
Forgot how tender you had sounded  
Your heavenly features once so dear.)

His chest was rumbling against her back and that, coupled with the feeling of his breath against her skin and the tenderness of his voice caused her eyes to roll back a little.

Felicity would have said something to him, but there wasn't a reason good enough for her to cut him off, so she settled for biting her tongue and tightening her grip on his arm that was still tangled around hers.

With the other one she reached back over her head and laid it against the back of his head, her fingers running through his short, yet soft, hair, pushing the two of them even closer.

 _V glushi, vo mrake zatocheniya_  
Tyanulis’ tiha dni mai  
Bez bojestva, bez vdahnoveniya,  
bez slez, bez jizni, bez lyubvi.

 _(My backwoods days dragged slow and quiet -_  
Dull fence around, dark vault above -  
Devoid of God and uninspired,  
Devoid of tears, of fire, of love.)

His lips were now focused on her right shoulder and Felicity could no longer hold his name within her chest. 

"Oliver," she whimpered softly, the tone of her voice pleading for more.

_Dushe nastalo probujdeni’e:_  
 _I vot apyat’ yavilas’ ti”,_  
 _Kak mimoletnoe videni’e,_  
 _Kak geni’yi chistoy krasoti”_

_(Sleep from my soul began retreating,_  
 _And here you once again appear_  
 _Before me like a vision fleeting,_  
 _A beauty’s angel pure and clear.)_

The rumble in Oliver’s chest stopped then and his hands gripped both sides of her hips, lifting her from his lap. 

Getting the hint, Felicity stood up and faced him, an exclamation of protest resting on the tip of her tongue.

Oliver surprised her by tugging at her waist again, gesturing for her to straddle him.

_I serdce b’etsya v upoeni’e,  
_

_(In ecstasy the heart is beating,)  
_

His palms travelled up her sides until they were cupping both of her cheeks.

_I dlya nevo voskresli vnov’_

_(Old joys for it anew revive;)_

Felicity pushed herself into his chest, trying to eliminate any kind of distance between them.

_I bojestvo, i vdahnoveni’e,_

_(Inspired and God-filled, it is greeting)_

Their foreheads were touching, their noses brushing against one another as Felicity’s hair formed a curtain around their faces, keeping them hidden in a world where only the two of them existed.

_I jizn’, i slezi”, i lyubov’._

_(The fire, and tears, and love alive.)_

He kissed her then, once the very last word was out of his lips. 

It was a kiss that only Oliver was able to give - so tender and so consuming that Felicity felt like she was having an out of body experience.

That kissed told her exactly what Oliver had meant with that poem.

She felt it was imperative for her to return the sentiment.

"I love you, too" she breathed against his lips, once they parted.

One day, she will ask him what that poem meant, but until then knowing he loved her was more than enough.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you, didn’t I?
> 
> I feel like Felicity on Oxycodone after writing this. Sighing and smiling like a complete idiot.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts and if you’d like to see more of Russian!speaking Oliver.
> 
> The title is from "I'm Yours" by The Script.


End file.
